Chaleur humaine
by Fusida
Summary: Quand Uruha fête son anniversaire avec quelques amis, il doit s'attendre à tout... the GazettE, LM.C, SuG, Miyavi


**Note**: Non, ça ne me va vraiment pas d'écouter du The GazettE un lendemain de fête ;)

**Note 2**: Cette fic date de Juillet, et je l'ai ressorti de mes placards car de one-shot elle est passée à multichapitres _[que je posterais quand même en one-shot, nah!]_. Le résultat de mes beuveries é.è. Les faits sont donc grandement inspirés de faits réels...

**Pairings**: A vous de découvrir...

**

* * *

Chaleur Humaine**

« I kissed to girl ... »

- Hey, Yusune, elle est pour nous celle-là!

- Viens, on va danser!

Le jeune homme suivit sa meilleure amie sur la piste, en l'occurrence le seul espace dégagé dans le salon, veillant à marcher droit, ce qui était une mission assez difficile à remplir lorsqu'on s'efforçait dans le même temps de sauter dans tous les sens en se déhanchant suggestivement.

Yusune s'était déjà perchée sur une chaise, chantonnant les paroles en même temps que la musique, mouvant sensuellement ses mains sur son corps, les yeux fermés, sa longue crinière brune rejetée en arrière.  
Avec un peu de peine, le décoloré vint se coller contre elle, bassin contre basse, sous l'œil désabusé de la grande perche blonde qui discutait plus loin. Mais ils étaient tous les deux trop pris par leur faux -ou vrai?- jeu de séduction pour en tenir compte.  
Lui posait ses longues mains fines sur les hanches de la jeune femme, elle déboutonnait la chemise du chanteur avec lascivité. Ils se jetaient des regards aguicheurs, faisant des moues suggestives, laissant cependant la part belle aux fous-rires qui les secouaient à chaque refrain.

La chanson finit cependant par être remplacé par du Queen, et le petit chanteur soupira avant de rompre le charme de cet instant. Yusune, surveillée par son petit ami, partit chercher des bonbons acidulés, faisant un sourire entendu à Ruki, lequel dût se détourner pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il profita de ce moment de calme relatif pour jeter un coup d'œil aux environs; Uruha, toujours en mode suspicieux, discutait avec Reita, pendant qu'Aoi et Kai séduisaient sans trop de mal les cousines du blond, Miyavi semblait se battre avec Takeru et Maya au sujet des musiques à passer.  
Comme chacun des trois chanteurs avait son style préféré, ils finissaient toujours par se prouver leur supériorité à grand renforts de cris.

- Ruki, on y va, Ruwa regarde par là!

Yusune était revenue, triomphante avec ses sucreries, et s'assit sur une chaise, un bonbon sur la langue. Très content de son nouveau jeu, Ruki vint le chercher avec les dents.  
Aucune réaction d'Uruha.

- Mince, il a pas vu!

- Bon, bah on recommence! Là, vas-y!

- Mais vous foutez quoi... Hey!!

Cette fois-ci, Yusune le tenait entre ses dents, si bien qu'ils durent tirer chacun de leur coté pour y arriver. Ayant enfin le résultat qu'ils souhaitaient, les deux boulets explosèrent de rire, sous le regard mi-figue mi-raisin du blond. Il récupéra d'ailleurs de toute urgence sa petite amie, l'asseyant sur ses genoux pour mieux lui dévorer le cou.

Ruki s'éclipsa, mais il n'était pas assez loin pour ne pas entendre le guitariste se plaindre: « Mais tu vas arrêter d'embrasser mon meilleur pote! C'est mon ex, en plus! ». Le chanteur repartit à rire devant la mine outragé d'Uruha, qui appréciait moyennement les efforts de Yusune et Ruki pour le rendre jaloux.

Il prit une chaise, et s'assit dessus, un large sourire sur la figure, rejoint bientôt par Reita, qui lui tendit sa bouteille de cidre. Le chanteur loucha dessus, remarquant la taille du récipient, ainsi que la quantité non négligeable de boisson déjà envolée, avant de jeter un regard en coin au bassiste, qui semblait complètement ailleurs.  
Le petit blond finit par s'emparer de la bouteille, en buvant une longue gorgée, puis la rendit à son propriétaire, qui s'empressa d'en reprendre. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils ne firent que ça, parler, se passer la bouteille, parler... tout en se rapprochant imperceptiblement. Reita semblait avoir du mal à garder la tête droite, attiré par l'épaule du jeune chanteur, qui ne s'apercevait de rien.

Puis Miyavi mit du Gunther, et Yusune et Ruki se levèrent d'un même bond, manquant tuer leurs voisins respectifs, avant de courir sur la piste pour danser comme des fous. Takeru et Maya les rejoignirent vite, et tous dansèrent le Madison, avec plus ou moins de synchronisation. Uruha tituba jusqu'à sa petite amie, suivi par Reita, qui avait bien du mal à faire preuve de coordination dans ses mouvements, manquant éborgner Kai. Celui-çi, avec Aoi, faisait des pogos dans le tas, sous les yeux amusés de leurs « amies » pour la soirée.

Finalement, le chanteur, épuisé, alla se vautrer dans le canapé, la chemise complètement ouverte, des mèches dans tous les sens. Il y fut vite rejoint par Yusune, mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de préparer une nouvelle bêtise, Uruha fusa jusqu'à la jeune femme, s'assit à sa gauche et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Ruki.

Il fut cependant surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle Reita s'installa à la dernière place, à coté de lui, surtout lorsqu'il se cala bien confortablement contre lui. Bien que fortement alcoolisé, le nain était encore suffisamment conscient pour soupçonner que le bassiste avait des idées derrière la tête. Il reçut d'ailleurs la confirmation de ses soupçons quand le décoloré se mit à caresser discrètement son bras, de façon à ce que personne ne remarque.

Le chanteur resta un moment interdit. L'idée que Reita et lui finissent ensemble ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne se trouvait pas du tout contre. Par curiosité, lorsque Reita effleura sa main, il lui caressa le bras, n'osant pas le regarder en face. C'était fou qu'il fasse preuve d'une telle timidité dès qu'il s'agissait de ses relations à lui. Avec les copines des autres, il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche... Le bassiste posa alors sa tête sur la sienne, Ruki se pencha pour se caler contre son épaule, pouvant écouter les battements désordonnés de sa soudaine conquête.  
Aux yeux des autres, ils devaient juste paraître endormis l'un sur l'autre, comme des gosses. Du moins, Ruki devait le paraître, se sentant bien au chaud, somnolant.

Takeru vint un moment s'accroupir devant lui, et lui donna de petites secousses dans les genoux, s'attirant les foudres de Reita, qui lui sortit d'une voix bourrue de le laisser tranquille. Mais Ruki en profita pour faire semblant de bouger dans son sommeil, posant une main sur son torse, doux et ferme sous ses doigts, et le bassiste passa son bras par dessus ses épaules, se mettant à caresser sa joue, ses cheveux. Ne voulant pas être en reste, le chanteur attrapa l'autre main du blond, entremêlant leurs doigts, à hauteur du ventre de Reita.

Ça commençait à devenir plus voyant.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, leurs caresses se firent plus pressantes. Ruki posait ses lèvres sur la gorge découverte de son bassiste, appréciant le simple fait de papillonner, faisant soupirer de plaisir le blond, qui embrassait maladroitement ses doigts, remontant le long de son bras.

Dés qu'Uruha eut remarqué leur rapprochement, les deux blonds croulèrent sous une avalanche de taquineries, mais Reita défendait son chanteur, l'enserrant dans ses bras musclés, si bien qu'il se retrouvait le visage dans le cou du bassiste.

- Vache, Reita avec un mec! J'y crois trop pas!

- Uru, arrète, t'es chiant là!

- Mais! Ruki, tout le monde sait qu'il est bizarre, mais de là à ce qu'il se fasse Reita! Rukiii!! Tu m'as pervertisé mon meilleur ami!

Le chanteur rit sous cape, pas mécontent d'avoir choqué Uruha. Enfin, ce n'était pas très difficile...

- Eh, mais! Si Ruki sort avec Reita, il embrassera plus ma copine!

- Ruwa! J'embrasse Ruki si je veux!

- Bah dans ce cas, tu dis rien si je roule une pelle à Rei?

- Ah NAN! Il est à moi!

Ruki s'était redressé en entendant le guitariste dire cela, et avait protesté véhément, oubliant qu'il se la jouait mec endormi. Le regard ébahi des autres le fit rougir, et il retourna se réfugier contre son bassiste, qui quémanda un baiser. Se souciant comme de sa première coloration des autres, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Reita, un baiser furtif, puis recommença, encore et encore, ses mains posées sur les hanches de son petit ami, quasiment à califourchon sur lui, tandis que le blond, ayant glissé ses doigts sous la chemise du chanteur, passait et repassait dans son dos en douces caresses.

- Ils sont obligés de faire ça devant nous?

- Kai, tu n'as rien à dire vu comment tu tiens ma cousine...

Aji descendit les marches à ce moment, et vint s'asseoir, l'œil vitreux, en se tenant la tête.

- Tiens, tiens, t'as décuvé?

- Arrête... c'pas drôle... Je me suis jamais pris une cuite à c'point...

- Tu boiras p'tèt moins maintenant, parce que, de base, la bouteille de Whisky, c'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Mais Uruha parla dans le vide, car le guitariste venait de repérer le nouveau couple, toujours absorbé dans leur baiser à rallonge.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose là?

- Trois heures de mon anniv, ça fait beaucoup de choses...

- C'est vraiment Meetic ici!

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Le lendemain matin, tout ce beau monde émergea d'un semblant de sommeil, comme des épaves. Miyavi était reparti vers 3h du matin, car il devait voir son manager au petit jour, et Aji s'était éclipsé vers 8h, pour dormir dans un endroit plus confortable que le plancher du grenier.  
Vers 10h, Reita et Ruki sortirent de leur lit, paupières lourdes et torses nus. Alors qu'ils descendaient dans le salon, ils restèrent en suspens un instant. Sur le canapé, on pouvait voir la bouille de Takeru émerger de sous la couette; le jeune homme allongé sur ce qui semblait être la dépouille de Maya. Vu le tas de vêtements au sol, ils avaient intérêt à se tenir mutuellement chaud.

- T'avais vu quelque chose hier, toi?

- Non, mais j'avais un chanteur dans les bras, ça n'aide pas à la concentration...

- C'est sur... les bassistes n'aident pas non plus.

Et Ruki prit le premier appareil photo qui lui tomba sous la main, pour prendre des pièces à conviction, avant que les autres ne débarquent, tous dans des états plus ou moins déplorables. Yusune fut la seule qui partit dans la matinée, les autres devant encore réapprendre à marcher.

Au fil du temps, ils retrouvèrent un semblant d'humanité, mais certains signes ne trompaient pas. Par exemple, Kai et Aoi se décidèrent à prendre un bain dans l'étang situé derrière la maison.  
Kai entra le premier dans l'eau, en caleçon, se mettant à jurer au contact du liquide glacé, provoquant les éclats de rire de Maya et Takeru.

Ceux-çi étaient collés l'un à l'autre, le plus petit ayant enfilé un sweat à poche ventrale, pour y mettre ses mains glacés et celles de son amant. Ils avaient passé la soirée à se câliner dans leur coin, mais personne n'avait rien vu, tous les regards étant tournés vers Ruki et Reita, qui formaient un couple plus explosif. Ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

Dans un « Banzai! » retentissant, Aoi sauta à l'eau, éclaboussant Kai, et tous deux se mirent à grelotter.

- Euh... sans vouloir casser l'ambiance mes chous, mais on n'a pas une seule serviette...

- Quoi?!

Les têtes ahuries des deux bruns achevèrent tout le monde, qui s'écroulèrent en riant, si bien qu'Uruha et Reita s'emparèrent des vêtements que leurs amis avaient laissés sur le bord de l'eau, et s'enfuirent avec.  
Les deux victimes se mirent à hurler, sortirent en quatrième vitesse de l'eau et les poursuivirent sur la route, laissant trois chanteurs et deux jeunes femmes hilares dans l'herbe.  
Heureusement, il y avait peu de monde dehors, et seul Kai dut se cacher pour éviter une voiture. Reita avait lancé le jean d'Aoi dans la haie, qui devait bien faire dans les trois mètres, et ils mirent un temps fou pour le récupérer, les laissant frigorifiés.  
A part cela, il n'y eut aucun incident notable, et Uruha ramena en début d'après-midi tout le monde à Tokyo, avec la promesse de se retrouver en ville un soir prochain.

Le lendemain, il y eut une vague massive d'absences à la PSC.

* * *

Alors alors? Maintenant, vous savez à peu près comment se finit une de mes soirées XD


End file.
